The invention relates to a kit for making small disposable signs generally intended for temporary uses.
Commercial sign printers can only produce large lots of signs (e.g., 500-1000) cost effectively. For small scale uses or temporary signage, especially at trade shows where signs are a major expense, there is a need for a way to produce signs in small quantities without undue expense.
Various forms of temporary or removable sign kits are known. See, for example, Patrick et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,082, and Garran U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,039. One commercially available sign kit made by 3M Corp. is essentially an oversize Postxe2x80x94It note. Diexe2x80x94cut cardboard signs are also known, as are stickers or adhesive signs. However, these known sign systems do not provide a practical means for making small numbers of signs for specific purposes. The present invention addresses this need.
A sign kit according to the invention includes a stiff backing in a predetermined size and a transparent cover sheet having dimensions sufficient to cover one face of the backing. Suitable means for mounting a sign, such as a built in stand or hanger, may be included. The kit may include materials for making only one sign or several signs, in the same or different sizes.
One preferred form of sign kit of the invention includes a stiff backing in a predetermined size, a transparent cover sheet having a transparent first adhesive on one side thereof and having dimensions sufficient to substantially cover one face of the backing, and a flexible sheet suitable for printing with a computer printer, such as a sheet of paper. A second adhesive secures the flexible sheet to the backing, which second adhesive is located on either the front face of the backing or the rear face of the flexible sheet. Suitable means for mounting the sign in a display position may be included.
According to another aspect of the invention, the sign kit includes a plurality of stiff backings in two or more predetermined sizes, such as standard paper sizes, and a plurality of transparent cover sheets in one or more sizes having dimensions sufficient to cover a front face of one or more the backings, such that each backing has a cover sheet of sufficient size to cover it. Suitable sign mounting means, if included, are provided one for each backing. Sheets of paper for printing may be omitted from this embodiment if the user supplies the paper as described hereafter.
Another sign kit according to the invention includes a stiff backing and a sheet of paper suitable for printing with a computer printer. The sheet of paper is lined on a rear face thereof with an adhesive suitable for attaching the paper to the backing and has a glossy finish on a front face thereof, which front is also suited for receiving printed images from a computer printer. As before, means for mounting the sign may be included. The high gloss on the front face of the paper takes the place of the transparent cover sheet.
The sign kit of the invention provides makes it possible to use desktop publishing, i.e., personal computers and software, to prepare professional quality signs in various sizes shapes and designs. Anyone owning a personal computer and desktop publishing or similar software has the ability to produce point-of-sale signs computer printed photos and frames, identification signs instructional signs, desktop and wall signs, computer-generated photos stand ups, business card stand ups and many other forms of display in the sign or digital photography fields.
A sign according to the invention which can be made using the foregoing kit includes a stiff backing, a flexible sheet printed on a front face thereof with sign information and adhered by a rear face thereof with a first adhesive to a front face of the backing, a sheet of transparent plastic cover material adhered by a rear face thereof with a second adhesive to a front face of the flexible sheet, and suitable means for mounting the sign in a display position. However, as described hereafter, a number of other finished signs also within the scope of the invention omit one or both of the adhesives, combine the backing and printed flexible sheet into a single element, or combine the printed sheet and the cover into a single element.
A method of making a sign according to the invention includes the successive steps of designing a sign message or graphic on a computer, printing out the sign message onto a front face of a flexible sheet, adhesively securing the sheet printed side out onto a stiff backing material, and adhesively securing a transparent cover sheet over the printed sheet.